


Die Kleine Meerjungfrau

by Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abstract, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Narcissism, Pining, Power Play, Stream of Consciousness
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot
Summary: Fish需要的不仅仅是一把伞，还是一把能从伞柄里拔出刀的伞。但他们都不知道的是，这柄伞有着自己的意识。





	Die Kleine Meerjungfrau

**关系** ： **Salvatore Maroni/Oswald Cobblepot**

 **特别提示** **:** **Edward Nygma** **Hallucination! Riddler**

**标签** ： Pining Angst Explict sexual content

  Narcissistic Character Adaption of adult dark fairy tales 

 **警告** ：意(liu)识(shui)流(zhang) 双线平行向 抽象的行为/思维描述  **原作** 情节变更

 **标题以及平行线中的隐喻提及** **:**  Die Kleine Meerjungfrau(The Little Mermaid/

小美人鱼)

**分级** ： Dub-con/NG-17

 

**Prologue**

_Ich hab die Nacht geträumet_

_wohl einen schweren Traum,_

_es wuchs in meinem Garten_

_ein Rosmarienbaum._

 

_Ein Kirchhof war der Garten_

_ein Blumenbeet das Grab,_

_und von dem grünen Baume_

_fiel Kron und Blüte ab._

 

_Die Blüten tät ich sammeln_

_in einen goldnen Krug,_

_der fiel mir aus den Händen,_

_dass er in Stücken schlug._

 

_Draus sah ich Perlen rinnen_

_und Tröpflein rosenrot:_

_Was mag der Traum bedeuten?_

_Ach Liebster, bist Du tot?_

_－－Ich hab die Nacht geträumet_

 

   It was never enough. 

   至少对奥斯瓦尔德-科伯特来讲是如此。

   他为Fish工作。她的雨伞男孩。他在她殴打手下的告密小人时帮她撑着伞，防止雨水打湿她染成红色的部分头发。在她动手的时候他只需要举着伞，处在一个可以将所有暴力的画面收入眼中的最佳视角。就像站在世贸中心一号大楼上俯视整个纽约城。他欣赏她的动作，凶狠，残暴，干净利落。但他更欣赏痛苦。他听见从打碎了牙齿的口中发出的哀嚎，从折断的骨头里发出的咔嚓声；他看见猩红色的鲜血滴到地上，雨水也不能稀释其中浓艳的颜色。

  Astonishing

  有时候他甚至会忘乎所以。直到Fish的呵斥将他从梦游中拽醒。他慌慌张张地道歉，头脑还因为刚才的暴力景象而飘飘然。. 

   But it was never enough. 

   有时候他会做梦。然后突然从被冷汗浸湿的床单上醒来，通常是在半夜。他手脚冰凉，无法移动。他瞪着天花板，但什么也看不到。他在担心什么？

  然后他想到那些梦。那些深深的，黑暗的，黏稠的梦。在梦里他也是冰冷的，呼吸沉重的。当他吐出一口气的时候他可以看见泡泡在其中上升。

  _他不畏惧黑暗。他喜欢黑暗。就像他喜欢黑色的西装。当他站在黑暗中对着镜子的时候有光从头顶上打下来照在他的头顶上，模糊地像是从一层厚厚的毛玻璃后透过去的聚光灯的灯光。这时候他可以看见自己丑陋的脸。突出的，尖锐的鹰钩鼻子，颧骨上方的浅色斑点，还有那双令人厌恶的，狡猾的，藏满秘密的，属于暴徒的眼睛。_

_同时他也是自由的。是被解放的。_

  But it was never enough.  他对此心知肚明。

   他等着。等待着有一天能够崛起。但当你太过心急时就会破绽百出。 _我待你就如同你的母亲一样。_ Fish说。 _你怎么敢背叛我，让我伤心。_

    _当他仰望头顶的时候他会看见最上方有神秘的光在漂浮。那上面有什么？他这么问。人类的世界，那是不可触及的。他被这么告知。他的女王告诉他，你敢上去窥探我就用它把你变成泡沫。你这没有灵魂的雨伞男孩。_

  他无法控制地大声惨叫，他听见骨头被打断的声响从自己的身体里发出，从他口中爆发的哀嚎与他记忆中被他用球棒殴打的叛徒口中发出的嚎叫相重叠。她仍然在用折椅击打他的双腿。他不知道这要持续多久，也不知道等到何时才能结束。他开始感到一阵超现实，仿佛一瞬间他的身体不再属于自己了。疼痛和恐慌变成了麻木。他已经不再能感觉到自己的右腿了。也许骨头和神经一起断裂了。

  然后他开始思索。他对自己在被殴打的过程中还能忍受着剧痛保持清醒意识进行思考的能力感到惊奇。他被打死的话会怎么样？当他的尸体被丢到一个连秃鹫和流浪狗都不屑光顾的散发着腐臭气息的阴沟里后，他的灵魂能进入天堂吗？他有灵魂吗？有人在乎吗？

   _他把头低下来的时候看见她身边摆放的三叉戟。他知道它能把像他这样的造物变成泡沫，也能赐给他一双人类的双腿。_

_“我们虽然可以活三百年，但死后只会化成泡沫；人类的寿命虽然短暂，但他们的灵魂能在天堂得到永恒。”格特鲁德说。她总是对他这么好。“我最亲爱的宝贝男孩。”她皮肤松弛的手温柔地抚摸着他的脸喃喃自语。越过她的肩膀奥斯瓦尔德能看见她身后的瓶瓶罐罐。她说话的调子又轻又稠，仿佛某种催眠曲。奥斯瓦尔德注意到她在说话的时候会不自觉地眯起眼睛像深海洋流下的水藻般晃动身体，她是否是在梦游的过程中舞蹈？她在做梦吗？_

  他依然给Fish工作。在受到了他应得的惩罚之后。他必须时刻对她保持敬意与相当的尊重。为她只打断了他一条腿，放了他一条生路而一辈子感恩戴德。当他像Lazlo一样穿着深红色的外套戴着白色的领结在酒吧当侍应生的时候依然能感到右腿的肿痛。Fish和法尔科内坐在一起的时候他能感到他们的眼光。 _那企鹅。_ 声音不大，恰好能被他听见的音量。 _这是给你的一个教训，摆正你的位置，企鹅。_ 这是他们没有说出的潜台词。 _Read between the lines._ 他背过身去假装靠在吧台上擦拭酒杯，这样他们就不能看见他咬紧的牙关了。法尔科内会把他脸上隐忍的愤恨与屈辱的表情当成下酒菜。Fish却会把它当做不顺从与不敬的证明，然后再度叫Butch将他拖出去殴打，直到他趴在阴暗潮湿的巷子里，让他们狠狠踢他的脸，直到鼻骨被皮鞋踩到再也接不上。

  _你想要什么，我亲爱的孩子。_

_我想上到最顶层。_

_那可是不容易的。你得要先变得和他们一样。_

_那你得帮我。_

_那你能给我什么？我亲爱的奥斯瓦？_

 

  他听见了歌声。他从未听过的某个女人的歌声。他悄悄地走进去，看见Butch站在Fish身后。“够了。到我这边来，让我好好瞧瞧你。”她说。女歌手微笑了。

  “听着，你唱的不错，但这份工作需要的可不只是一副好身材和一张漂亮脸蛋儿。”

  “我会尽其所能。”

  “非常好。”Fish说，“你喜欢男孩还是女孩？”

  “男孩。”

  “那假装我是男孩。试着来引诱我。”

  似乎他们都没有注意到来自他的窥探。奥斯瓦尔德看见女歌手掩盖在浓厚眼影下的视线从他身上一扫而过，转而落到Fish的肩上。她缓步走到她身后，暗示性地伸手揉捏她的肩膀。

   Fish仰起头，似乎并不满意。她打断了女歌手的动作，“至少你还能唱歌。Butch，记一下这位。”二把手点点头，“我们会给你打电话的。”

    “还不错，但继续找。”

   “真的？刚才那可是个漂亮姑娘。”

   “听着，我找的可不是什么姑娘。我在找的是一把 **武器** 。下一个，Butch。”

   “你不需要下一个了。”

   他们都转过身去。Butch挑起一边眉毛，Fish看着他，表情琢磨不透。

  “你在那里鬼鬼祟祟地干什么呢，雨伞男孩。管好你自己的事。你的腿怎么样了？”

  他紧张地挤出一个笑容。“很好。它很好。我－－我不是故意要偷听的。只是我听到这边有歌声所以我就------”

  “Enough bullshit.“ 她打了一个响指。“你之前说‘我不需要下一个’，那是什么意思？”

  “我可以唱歌。”他因为过度紧张而漏出一阵神经质的笑声。Butch的眉头攥紧了。

  “你？Boss,我看这小子就是来捣乱的，需不需要我把他赶出------“

  Fish给了他一个眼神。他立即闭嘴了。“给他找点能穿的，准备好就带上来见我。”

 

   _以前她们都给你什么？_

_身体的一部分。容貌。眼睛。耳朵。鼻子。我需要你的一部分做交换，我亲爱的奥斯瓦尔德。_

_我没有那些。_

_你当然有，我亲爱的孩子。_

_那又是什么意思？_

 

  灯光打暗。变红。

  “Boss，你真的认为那小子能行吗？，我指，他就这样站在那儿，背朝着你？这简直是太滑稽了。”

   Fish没有回答。她仅仅是双手抵在下巴上，聚精会神地盯着舞台。

  “别让我失望，雨伞男孩。”

爵士乐响起。然后一切都改变了。

“He's fierce in my dreams, seizing my guts”

  不再是侍应生和做打手时的廉价西装。他现在穿的像是个魔术师。他将黑色礼帽扣在胸前，仿佛一扬手就会有白色的兔子与信鸽从中飞出。

“He floats me with dread”

   他继续歌唱。他看上去再也不像那个战战兢兢的雨伞男孩。他看上去－－非常不同了。

“Soaked in soul”

   有火花在他冰冷的眼睛里闪过。那是手指翻开打火机盖时冒出的第一缕火焰，用锤子打磨烙红的尖刀时飞溅出的第一颗火星。

“He swims in my eyes by the bed”

   白色手套在礼帽上游走。充满暗示性。他的嘴角向上挑起，绽开一个恶意而诱人的微笑。一种只有刚吃下毒蝇鹅膏菌的西伯利亚居民在幻觉中才能看见的笑容。

“Pour myself over him”

他向右偏过头，右手伸出。一个可以是对任何人发出的无声邀请。

“Moon spilling in”

他扬起下颚，闭上眼睛。现在他们都能感同身受－－那种渴望和思念的忧愁。

“And I wake up alone－－”

  他将礼帽以一系列行云流水的动作戴回头上，将外套向内轻轻整理好，然后以一个半鞠躬结束了演出。

 

_我要你的嗓音。_

 

  “You got a talent." Butch说。这次充满发自内心赞赏了。Fish招手让他下来。Butch伸手在他肩上拍了拍表示认可。

   Fish帮他把外套扣好，在他腹部不轻不重地拍了一下。“告诉我，你是怎么在我面前把这天赋藏的这样久的？你把我们都骗了。”     

  灯光一亮他似乎又变回了那个紧张的，战战兢兢的奥斯瓦尔德。“哦，谢谢您，我只是会唱有限的一点。我不是歌手出身，毕竟。”

  “那么那也足够了。现在你听我的，奥斯瓦。”Fish让他坐下。“我现在对法尔科内有个计划。但萨尔瓦多-马罗尼必须先被打倒。”

  “什么？”

  “你要去当一个双重间谍，我亲爱的秘密武器。”奥斯瓦尔德睁大了眼睛。他感到一股电流通向他的全身，在他的血管中奔流。他不确定这是因为太过兴奋抑或是太过恐惧而引发的。“马罗尼将会认为我与他结盟是为了推翻法尔科内。他会信我的，看看那杂种将Lazlo打成什么样的了。而你，将在马罗尼那边为我通风报信。在此期间你要获取马罗尼的信任，但之后你要去找法尔科内，告诉他我们要干掉马罗尼。你之后要让马罗尼觉得你其实是法尔科内派来的间谍，当他把你和法尔科内抓起来的时候，我们就会把他们一起干掉，而你，奥斯瓦尔德，如果扮好这个角色，你将会得到一个非常，非常大的奖励。

  “你加入吗？”

  他知道他现在已经没有退路了。从他闯入的那一刻他就是计划的一部分了。只有死亡才能将他从这间夜店解放。Fish的询问只是出于虚伪的礼貌，就像犯罪头头们之间虚假的问好，并不具有任何实际意义。是，或者，否，就像现在的他的名字一样，什么也不代表。

  他将成为他们之间博弈的一枚重要棋子。他是一枚被Fish藏在手心的手雷。丢出去就会爆炸。将目标－－包括他自身炸的粉身碎骨。

  但他会有机会。

  “Well, 这听上去有点复杂－－“

   “No，no，no，no，no，”Fish竖起一根食指在他们之间摇晃着，她另一只手伸出，抚摸着奥斯瓦尔德头顶喷过发胶依然蓬乱的头发，“你只需要记住一件事就行了：你永远都只站在我这队。”

  “我明白。”他点点头，显得无比真诚。他看进Fish的眼睛，表明他的忠诚。那双眼睛也在仔细地打量着他，试图找出一点点背叛的痕迹。

   当她朝椅背后靠过去的时候奥斯瓦尔德就知道她没有。他在Fish与他举杯相庆时绽开一个露出牙齿的，发自内心的笑容。

  Fish需要的是一柄武器。她需要的不仅仅是一把伞，还是一把能从伞柄里拔出刀的伞。但他们都不知道的是－－这柄伞有着自己的意识。  

 

  萨尔瓦多-马罗尼不信任他。这是意料之中的。因为他是Fish派来的，而马罗尼不信任Fish就像他不信任法尔科内。Fish成功地将她塑造成一个一直不甘屈居法尔科内之下的形象，或许看上去挺具有说服力，毕竟她对法尔科内真的谈不上喜欢，尤其是在他通过让手下公开在她的酒吧打了她的情人来教训她之后。但即便是这样马罗尼依然怀有疑虑。在他搞清楚奥斯瓦尔德在Fish那边的地位之后他就把奥斯瓦尔德放进了厨房。

  “这是什么？”他眨了眨眼睛。

  “从今天开始，你就在这边洗盘子。”餐馆经理说着丢给他一件围裙。“年轻人就要勤快些，你知道？你偷懒，我就用他妈的大铁锅砸你的头，然后把你丢到对面中餐馆后的垃圾箱里自谋生路，你听见没有？

   ”是的，先生。“他顺从地回答，堆出一个绵羊般无害的感恩戴德的笑容。

 

   他洗了一个月盘子。这期间他甚至都没有见过萨尔瓦多-马罗尼一眼。其实这也不完全准确。在此期间他确实见过马罗尼－－透过厨房的玻璃窗。有时候他会看见他跟其他犯罪团伙的老大拥抱，以意大利人的热情在两颊分别贴上一吻，然后围坐成一圈。

  他不确定究竟是自己多心了还是对方有意为之。马罗尼从来都是选择背朝厨房门窗的那个位置坐下。偶尔有人注意到他探头探脑，当他看见那边有人的手指指向他的方向他就低头假装擦拭盘子。但他能感觉到－－他的余光也能感觉到－－来自半转过身的马罗尼的，几乎要在他被乱糟糟的刘海遮住的额头上烧出一个洞来的视线。

  他不敢抬头。任凭手掌在冷水和洗洁精中泡的发白，膝盖骨也因为湿冷和潮气而隐隐作痛。哥谭的天气永远都是阴冷，苍白的，仿佛阳光都遗忘了这座城市的存在。奥斯瓦尔德每次看到窗外苍白的天空心里都会涌起一阵怪异的感觉。一种不和谐感。这城市是个嗜血的，有暴力倾向的妓女。一点点金钱就能让她交出所有的贞洁和正义。然而她却喜欢穿白色的裙子画苍白的妆，以为这样就能掩盖她从内部散出的腐烂气息和两腿之间滴下的脓水。

  但哥谭市是他的家。

  而他爱她就像一个受虐的妻子爱她虐待狂的丈夫。无论哥谭让他鼻青脸肿，流血流泪多少回，只要他离开哥谭就能听见她的呼唤，直到他投降，义无反顾重新奔回她的怀抱，忘却他之前遭受的所有苦难。他踏上哥谭的土地时就像回到了家。踏实，安心，野心勃勃。在这块土地上他是无冕之王。在这座城市上他能实现任何事。这里是他的美国梦生根发芽的地方。

  _转变总是痛苦而漫长的。格特鲁德说。因为这就是代价。而任何事物都有代价。你看，这个世界就是一个巨大的市场，每样东西都明码标价。你不该透支信用卡的，我亲爱的孩子，有些东西的代价太高不是你能买得起的。偿还的过程将会非人地痛苦。我知道这很疼。给你，我的孩子，咬着毛巾，别咬着舌头了，这不会减轻你的痛苦，但至少能让你好过一点。_

_他感到自己像被从内部劈成两半。他几乎承受不住。有那么一瞬间他以为自己掉进了某种时间裂缝里，在那里他死亡的过程被无线地延伸；或是他被打入了真正的地狱里遭受着无尽的折磨，但随即他记起自己是个“无灵魂的怪物”，这意味着他上不了天堂也下不了地狱。_

_他祈求，他恳求，他叫喊，妈妈，妈妈，我受不了了。他的眼泪从眼角一直淌到嘴边，他不确定自己尝到的咸腥味是眼泪，海水，或者是之前被咬破的下嘴唇传来的血的味道。_

  他教唆了一场针对餐馆的袭击。一场法尔科内的帮派人员对马罗尼的餐厅的抢劫行动。没人知道是他挑起了这场袭击。因为所有参与袭击的人员都死了。而他作为保存了大部分金钱免遭抢劫的功臣被提升为餐馆经理。

  “你做的不错，企鹅。”马罗尼走进来的时候他感到自己浑身的肌肉都绷紧了。他不想承认，但他的确感到了一丝畏惧。他是个矮小的人，他的身高和容貌一直是他的心头疙瘩。每次与比他高的人讲话他都感到一丝不舒服。毕竟当你需要仰着头跟他们说话时气势上总有那么一点儿不足。

  马罗尼集齐了奥斯瓦尔德的所有对立面。他的体型是奥斯瓦尔德的两倍，身高也高出奥斯瓦尔德半个头。他走进房间的时候每一个角落都填满了他的存在感。令人窒息的，压倒性的存在感－－那种自信和傲慢几乎压地奥斯瓦尔德喘不过气了。

  马罗尼并不英俊－－通常意义上的那种。但当一个人成为领导者的时候，相貌往往排在个人能力和领导魅力之后。而马罗尼－－他就有那么一种招人喜欢的魅力。就是那种当他看着你，像父亲一样伸出宽厚的手掌在你的肩膀上轻拍以表示赞许时，无论你之前在想什么，你都会不由自主地从心底感到自豪，想要更加努力地，更多地取悦他的超凡魅力。

   但奥斯瓦尔德能看到那底下埋藏的是什么。和一个灵媒看的一样清楚。

 “给这小子点钞票，去买身好的。”

  他内心的某个角落希望那双眼睛能在他的身上再多停留一秒。他希望那叠钞票能由马罗尼亲手而不是通过弗兰基-卡尔博内交给他。他咬着牙，为自己莫名其妙的失望和沮丧感感到羞愧和耻辱。然后是愤怒。

  他不确定自己到底是在生自己或是马罗尼的气。也许两者都有。

   Pathetic。

   他按照指示去买了身好的。选购的过程很愉快。这对于他来说是一场简单的自我庆祝，就像是独自一个人参加的生日派对。他在阴冷水槽洗盘子的日子终于结束了。他在他登天的梯子上终于踏出了第二步。那料子与他的身体契合地如此紧密，自然，仿佛是他长出的第二层皮肤。他穿回三件套就像一个战士穿回了他的铠甲。他适合这个。他注定要穿这个。厨师的围裙和侍应生的燕尾服都不适合他。他想起他妈妈的话。你注定会成就丰功伟绩。

   他感到权力和力量近在咫尺，几乎就握在手中。如此靠近。如此接近。他看着镜子，然后半是疯狂半是神经质地癫笑出声。镜子里裁缝握着卷尺迷惑不解地盯着他。

   他不禁好奇马罗尼看到他会怎么想。

 

  同性之间相互取悦并不意味着进行同性性行为的当事人就具有同性情结。如果不按照这个标准，哥谭绝大部分的地下犯罪份子都具有同性倾向。奥斯瓦尔德听过，也见过－－在他的犯罪职业生涯中－－从那些窃窃私语，那些街道的流言里－－每个黑帮大佬都起码叫过一个男人给他们进行过口活。这其中背景因素极为复杂。在地下黑社会帮派这样一个男性为主体的奇特社会结构中，女性的数量比赤道上的企鹅还要稀少。能爬到高层的女性不可能轻易得手，底层的帮派分子又鲜少见有女性－－她们都清楚在帮派底层生存的命运并不比站街要好到哪里去。实际上后者还更有保障，收入也颇为稳定。有几个运气好的甚至直接就做了大佬们的情妇，从此一飞冲天。

  而对于男性掌权者来说，有时候需求来了，对象是谁并不重要。在他们眼里，那些来来往往的记不住名字的男人和女人都一样，只是取悦他们的物体，甚至都算不上一个独立的个体。更直接地说－－他们根本就没有被当作人看待过。

  对底层的小混混来说，同性性行为反而是不可接受的。除了在一种情况下：羞辱。

    Fish没有跟他讨论过马罗尼的性取向。不管私下里如何，他们明面上还是要表现出对于操女性生殖器的兴趣远远大于让某个男人在车内吸自己的老二，作为一种对自己男子气概的展示。但他是Fish的秘密武器。他要做的是引诱马罗尼一步一步跌进他的死亡陷阱－－并非利用性资源－－那样他就和那些情妇毫无区别。马罗尼阁下更不可能器重并信赖那些除了身体以外无法提供其余价值的人。

  他要让马罗尼阁下相信那企鹅是特殊的－－不仅是特殊的－－

  不仅是一颗摇钱树。一颗会下金蛋的鹅。

  而且是独一无二的。

 

  奥斯瓦尔德站在报摊前假装阅读哥谭早报的头版头条。他的余光从墨镜的角落瞥到街上，留意着来来往往的行人。他在等待着。

  旁边的报纸传来被翻动的声音。奥斯瓦尔德把视线重新放回手里的报纸上。他看到一条淡粉色的丝巾拖在他脚边。

  “Liza?"

  “Mr.Cobblepot."

  Fish把她安插法尔科内当间谍。但她还有另外一个任务：私下和奥斯瓦尔德联系然后给Fish汇报。奥斯瓦尔德知道她如何甩掉法尔科内派来的贴身保镖的过程肯定会是一个很长的故事；从某种程度上来讲她做的比他要做的甚至更加危险。一旦计划暴露，法尔科内那老家伙会立刻拧断她的脖子，如何他真的如Fish所计爱上了她的话。

  “马罗尼下周有一辆货车会过桥。”

   “我会告诉Mooney的。”

   然后她就可以再告诉法尔科内。他在心里嗤之以鼻。

  “你是怎么让他爱上你的？”

   “人有很多种喜欢的类型。他们的过去经历塑造了这种影响。就像法尔科内阁下的母亲。一位圣女。但这其中依然有所不同。你明白了吗？”

   “你让他信任你了。”

   “这只是开始。但我猜是的。”

  “他碰你了吗？”

  “没有。他一直都很绅士。一个指头都没碰过我。”

  “因为你让他想起他的母亲？”

  “我不知道。”她摇头。“我不知道，科伯特先生。”

 

    他在马罗尼面前表现的和在Fish面前时并无二致。一个战战兢兢的，紧张的，偶尔耍点滑头但绝无二心，全心全意为取悦老板服务的小人物。行为上的特立独行并不会让他被觉得特殊，只会让他的脑袋和脖子尽快分家。奥斯瓦尔德知道这个。所有的犯罪头头们都有一种约翰-菲兹杰拉德-肯尼迪式的不安全感－－近乎迫害妄想症的程度。他们时刻都被被刺杀，背叛，出卖的恐惧和焦虑所围绕。他们需要所有的手下表现的绝对顺从－－像面对牧羊人的鞭子时一群没有自我意识只会朝一个方向狂奔的绵羊－－而不是表现地像一个有着自我意识的，用两足站立的，直立行走的人。他们痛恨这个。

  "他们是怎么找到那辆货车的？啊？！那辆卡车每周能挣三百万啊！狗娘养的。”

 “确切地说，四百五千万，现金。”佛兰基说。奥斯瓦尔德不确定他是太蠢而不会拍马屁或是太蠢而不懂看时机拍马屁。

   “很强硬的一招。反应过激。”奥斯瓦尔德说，“他们想吓住您。”

   “你认为马罗尼阁下会害怕吗？”现在那葛朗台叉起腰轻蔑地俯视着他了。“你说的对，当然不会怕了。 但是他们反应为什么会这么激烈呢？他们为什么就这么想抓我呢？”

   “我知道原因。因为他们知道我们这儿有颗摇钱树，会下金蛋的鹅。所以不想我们据为己有。对吧，企鹅？”

   他几乎要憋不住笑。

  “Honk Honk.”

   “什么？”

  “我听说鹅就是这么叫的。”他连忙补充。

“好吧，他现在是只鹅了。那也许我们能跟他们谈判。给他们些好处。”佛兰基说。奥斯瓦尔德意识到自己已经陷入了一场竞争。一场在马罗尼阁下心中地位的竞争。奥斯瓦尔德决定参与。一方面他也想看看自己过去几个月处心积虑的效果如何。

  “谨慎是明智的。毕竟法尔科内家族依然是最大的势力。给他们些好处比较保险。”

  “去他的保险。他们想强来，让我知难而退，我会更狠地以牙还牙。击中他们的软肋。今天就干！”奥斯瓦尔德微笑了。他知道自己赢了。而且他的猜测是对的。萨尔瓦多-马罗尼本质上还是个容易头脑发热，冲动的大块头，就像他以前还是个无名小卒时。他在心里默默记下。这将成为马罗尼的致命弱点。

  “您心中有数。如果您这么想，我确实知道他们的软肋在哪里。”

   马罗尼拍了拍他的肩，给佛兰基使了个“看我说的没错吧”的眼色。奥斯瓦尔德也笑了。一种在主人看上去是谦逊的，受到表扬而高兴的，在同类看来便是从争宠的斗争中胜利的自鸣得意的微笑。佛兰基没有笑。他看上去想要用旁边的锅铲把那笑容从那企鹅脸上一铲子掀下去。

 

  “你才不是什么会下金蛋的鹅，就一告密小人，把马罗尼阁下迷的团团转。”佛兰基给了他腹部一拳，“现在我可以把你一枪崩了，然后我回去跟老大说，尼克的人把你杀了，真可惜。你就玩完了。”

  他猛地拎起企鹅人的领子，“我跟老大认识了二十年了，你算个什么东西？告诉我，企鹅，你是怎么做到才上来几个月就把老大忽悠的团团转的？用你张开的大腿吗？”

  “Well," 奥斯瓦尔德脸上的笑容扩大了，“我一点都不怀疑你的才智，佛兰基。你很聪明。”他猛地把脸靠近到能看见对方瞳孔收缩的程度，凑在他油腻腻的头发遮掩下的耳朵边挑衅地开口：

  "Maybe you're right, Frankie, still. Ever consider that?"

  他在佛兰基即将一拳揍上他的脸之前发出了信号。两边的人立刻把他们分开。

  “真可惜。你给你的人的分成太少了，我多付给他们一点钱，他们就愿意为我办事。”他伸手，另外一个人把小刀递给他。

  “你对钱的爱无可比拟，是不是，佛兰基？啊，爱。爱能战胜一切。”

   然后他扎了他整整十七刀。

 

  他小心翼翼地维持着无害的面具。尤其是当他提出一些建议时。他让自己以低微的姿态用最简单的语句将它们呈现，生怕让他的老板觉得他是在耍弄自己的聪明。每次升迁也都表现地受宠若惊。

  马罗尼吃这一套。他让奥斯瓦尔德离他越来越近。他的手不再是只在奥斯瓦尔德的肩膀上拍上或者捏上那么一下了。奥斯瓦尔德能感到颈动脉在皮下的剧烈跳动－－当马罗尼的手掌在他后颈处裸露的皮肤处以爱抚宠物项圈的姿态缓慢移动时。

  没有佛兰基，他的地位将无人撼动。

  他再一次感到他的野心蠢蠢欲动。  

 

  然后他被关进了GCPD。他呼叫布洛克警官，告诉他一定是有什么地方出错了，只要跟他的老板马罗尼阁下打一个电话他就会被立即释放的。但布洛克只是告诉叫他自己好好想想。

  “再说了，看你被关在这儿我心情可舒服了。就像看一盆盆栽，你知道？”

  布洛克转身离开。“什么是盆栽？”他身后的狱友问。

  奥斯瓦尔德沮丧地把头靠在铁栏杆上。看来他将要和这种家伙呆起码一晚上了。天杀的。

  布洛克叫他好好想想。他其实已经知道了答案。

  马罗尼隔着铁栏杆对他的热情无动于衷。他的眉头皱着仿佛已经厌倦了奥斯瓦尔德虚伪的表演。

  “你知道你为什么被关在这里吗？”

  他摇头。“你关在这里是因为我让人把你关进去的。每年的税收都是我来规定。渔民为我们出生入死，你还要增他们的税－－在没经过我的同意下。”

  他所能做的只有点头。然后马罗尼转头呼叫一个警察：“把他放出来！愣在那里做什么，我是在用匈牙利语说话吗？”

  门被打开后马罗尼对他张开手臂，仿佛一个对淘气孩子不计前嫌的父亲。奥斯瓦尔德上前拥抱了他，但马上就被推开了。“哦老天，你闻上去臭死了。”

  他想张嘴说什么，但马罗尼捏住了他的下巴，手指捏的他本就肿痛的下巴痛地不行。他几乎能听见下颚错位的响声。然后他终于松了手，在他淤青的脸颊上拍了拍。

  “你是只聪明的猴子，奥斯瓦。但你也只是一只猴子。而我则是动物管理员。现在，出去。”

 

  “到我的房子来，自己去洗一下。我有新的差事给你做。等着，有车会接你。”

   在他去见法尔科内的三天后就在他在街上走的时候一辆黑色limo在他身边停了下来。车窗被摇下，马罗尼只给他留下了这么一句话便重新摇上车窗扬尘而去。

  他进到车上之后外面就下雨了。奥斯瓦尔德盯着灰白色的天空和不断从玻璃顶上流到底下的雨流。即便穿着脏兮兮的三件套他裸露在外的皮肤依然能感到寒气和湿气从缝隙钻进来。他把手指伸到车窗接缝处，心不在焉地扣着底部，好奇它看上去结合地如此严丝合缝为什么依然有风能钻进来。然后他就枕着玻璃睡着了。

  他是被喇叭声惊醒的。司机没有说话，后座和驾驶座之间隔着一层不透明的玻璃他也看不见司机的脸。他知道自己该下车了。

  他下车后环顾了一下四周。但四周并没有任何景观能让他感到熟悉或者至少辨认出所处具体位置的。

  奥斯瓦尔德花了五分钟找到浴室。他放好热水后就躺了进去。终于能摆脱那一身脏兮兮的衣服了。至少洗完澡他不会闻起来那么糟糕了。奥斯瓦尔德并不是个井井有条的人：在他的家里如果不是有他的母亲帮他收拾，他将永远不会找到一双配成对的袜子；但有一点是真的：他的卫生观念相当良好。

  天已经差不多要黑了。但在泡澡的过程中他没有开灯。借着从窗外透过的逐渐变暗的昏黄色阳光奥斯瓦尔德能看见白色的水雾向上逐渐升腾。橙红色的阳光照在水面上就像稀释过后的血液。

  温暖将他逐渐包围。他感到自己的皮肤正在溶化，然后是脂肪和血肉，最后是骨头。水变成了红色。一点一点地。就像一滴试剂滴进去之后逐渐变色的溶液。

   他感觉不到自己抓在浴缸边缘的手指了。他在下沉。他的头顶被水淹没。天花板的线条忽然扭曲起来，像小时候他从哈哈镜里看到的世界。非常滑稽。他因为这个念头而真的笑了出来。有泡泡从他口中冒出，然后上升，升腾，升腾，最后消失不见。

  他感到自己的肺在胀痛，虽然并不明显－－不是胀痛，如果非要说的话应该是一种下坠感，仿佛他自己被关在工厂未完工的汽车内无法逃脱，被液压机逐渐压扁。他的耳膜嗡嗡作响，当他想要去仔细聆听的时候他才意识到那些仅仅是毫无意义的钝重的噪音。就像收音机在雷雨天信号接收不良时发出的白噪音。它们在他耳边唱着无意义的歌，一如他第一次离开哥谭时在水里听到的哥谭的歌唱。哥谭在水下对他唱歌，回来，回到我身边。下沉，沉到我这里来。

   他属于这里。

  在他被淹死之前有人把他拖了出来。“你他妈的脑子里在想什么，企鹅？”有人在他耳边咆哮，“告诉我，科伯特，你到底在他妈的想什么？”

   他依然感到头昏脑胀。马罗尼的巴掌扇到他的脸上的一刻他的视野终于清晰了。但奇怪的是在他的视野中马罗尼的脸是扭曲的，仿佛他依然身处水下，从水底往上透过折射的光线看着世界。

  “我想死。”他说。在介于生与死的那一刻他的思想与他的身体一样赤裸而诚实。 

   因为马罗尼脸上的表情一瞬间变得高深莫测。在奥斯瓦尔德能做出任何反应之前他的头就被猛地按回了水里。他的头发被紧紧揪着，水猛地灌入他的口鼻，让他想到在很久之前那些恶霸在学校是怎么把他的头按在灌满水的堵住的水槽里的。

  就在他要窒息之间揪着他的头发的手向后动作将他提离水面。在他能咳嗽着呼入一大口空气后，在他以为这一切即将结束之后他又被按回了水里。他的呼叫都被压在水下，变成一串串乌鲁鲁的气泡。马罗尼的身体顶在他的背后，他的体温和他的怒气一样几乎要在奥斯瓦尔德赤裸的背上留下烙痕。

  马罗尼放开了他。他咳嗽着沿着浴缸滑坐下来。他的肺像在燃烧。马罗尼捏着他的下巴强迫他抬起头。“这感觉尝起来如何？企鹅？你想死，这就是你想要的吗？”

  “Unfavorable." 

  “Then stand the fuck up and get your shit together, Penguin." 马罗尼丢给他一条毛巾，“你的衣服我叫人放在卧室了。穿上然后下楼来。你有十分钟。”

 

  他在卧室的镜子前站着，全身上下只有腰间围着的一条浴巾。马罗尼手下送来的衣服放在床上，但他不急着去穿。这层楼是如此安静以至于他能够听到走廊另一头的房间里传来的挂钟的滴答声，时刻提醒着他时间在一秒一秒地流逝。Tick Toc. 

  他会遭到任何惩罚吗？

   他拉开衣橱，有些意外地发现里面并没有任何女人的衣服。他本以为这所房子是马罗尼留给他的几位情妇之一居住的。

   里面不仅没有女人的衣服－－连一件衣服也没有。奥斯瓦尔德拉开其他的抽屉，不出意外地看到里面空空如也。他挑起一边眉毛，伸手去摸了一下内侧，没有任何灰尘。

   有人定期打扫，却没人居住的空屋？

 

  他下楼去的时候马罗尼正在书房里等着。

  “你迟了整整五分钟。企鹅。”马罗尼啪的一下合上怀表。他抬起头盯着奥斯瓦尔德的时候奥斯瓦尔德感到他的右膝盖隐隐作痛。

   “我很抱歉，马罗尼阁下。我并非有意，我膝盖－－”

  马罗尼不耐烦地竖起一根指头。奥斯瓦尔德立刻噤声。

  “告诉我，企鹅，你想挨揍吗？”

  “当然不，马罗尼阁下。”他紧张地摇着头，带着那种讨好的，小人物的笑容。马罗尼厌烦地看着他就像看着一只十几年只会耍同一个戏法的猴子。

  “你很幸运，我今天心情还算好，不跟你计较这些。”

   “谢谢您，马罗尼阁下。”

  “明天将有一个派对在我的房子举行。你能照顾好这个派对吗？”

  “绝对的，马罗尼阁下，组织派对，招呼宾客这类事情我很擅长的。”

  “那就好。”然后他突然想起来了什么似的，“你会跳舞吗，企鹅？”

   “我？呃...我...嗯...我想我不太在行这个，马罗尼阁下。您看，我的腿－－”

  “不会那就学。年轻人尤其应该热爱学习新事物。”

  “但是－－”

  “Oh，shut up and take it like a man." 黑帮老板伸手招呼他过去，“过来这里，企鹅。明天你得跟我们的几位女客跳舞。你是我手下里唯一几个能拿出手的之一。你应该对此感到荣幸才是。”

  撞针被放到唱片上。当Siouxsie Sioux 的声音响起时奥斯瓦尔德便明白他必须开始跳了。

  “来吧，小伙子！别像个娘娘腔一样磨磨唧唧的！”

Git yer head down to the ground，Shake it all around, a dirty sound.

  这一定是出于某种上帝的神迹才使得在萨尔瓦多-马罗尼的手放上奥斯瓦尔德的腰并用另一只手握住奥斯瓦尔德的手的瞬间后者没有惊叫出声。他感到全身的血液都涌到了头上－－余下的肢体都麻木如同车祸伤到脊椎后瘫痪的病人－－他甚至感觉不到他右腿的阵痛了。那一瞬间他甚至以为自己能正常走路了。上一次他有这样的感觉大概还是在吉姆-戈登用枪指着他的头的那一刻。

Git yer knees into yer face，And see if you can race real slow.

  “把你的手放到我的肩上。”

  这是一个简单的命令句。他几乎是立刻就照办了。事实是，他的动作太过快速以至于指甲差点擦到马罗尼的脸。他慌乱地道歉，然后那双不灵便的右脚猛地踩到了另一只昂贵的手工皮鞋上。好了。他现在腹部翻江倒海。他只希望自己不要在现场吐出来。

    It's a slow dive，When ya dive slow.

  “别太紧张了，企鹅男孩。现在，看着我。这样很粗鲁－－当你和女士跳舞的时候不看着对方的眼睛－－你明白吗？”

  Aw it's a low jive，Do the Slowdive.

   他机械地点着头，试图把目光集中到马罗尼两眼之间的一小块地方，他依然不能直视那双眼睛－－就像盯着太阳太久视网膜就有可能会被灼伤。他感到尴尬，窘迫，腰部马罗尼阁下手放着的地方像刚被烙铁烫过。

  Git yer head down to the ground，Shake it all around a dirty sound.

  他此生只和他的母亲跳过舞。和她跳舞的时候他感到放松。他的母亲会在他的臂弯里轻轻摇摆。然后她会用她家乡的语言唱关于雨水和快乐的歌。 

  “你被女士在舞会里用高跟鞋踩过吗，奥斯瓦尔德？”他低头凑近企鹅人的耳边，仿佛在告诉他一个天大的秘密，“当她们踩到你的时候，感觉就像是光脚踩在一地玻璃上。是不是？”

 然后他听见了马罗尼的笑声。大笑声。

 他也笑了。

  Git yer knees into yer face，And see if you can race real slow.

  _他恢复意识的时候是躺在沙滩上。他感到脱水。他试图站了起来，但随即又跌了回去。跌回沙滩上那个形状古怪的坑里。太阳晒的他几乎睁不开眼睛。_

  Now ya jump back like a hound, Emit a howling sound

  Dig those limbs into the floor, And holler out for more

  他有种想要同时向后倒去和前倾的欲望。他开始看见幻象。在左边和右边两种同时进行的幻象。在右边他看见另一个自己被搂近。那个奥斯瓦尔德-科伯特乱糟糟，鸟类似的头发紧紧地靠在萨尔瓦多-马罗尼的肩膀上。他的下巴被抬起，但是并没有闭上眼睛。他因为恐惧和惊慌在轻微战栗。他看得出来。从那双眼睛里。马罗尼低头蹭过他的脸颊。奥斯瓦尔德的嘴唇在轻微发抖。但马罗尼阁下的嘴唇扫过他的唇角，落到了他的脸颊上。那几乎就是一个亲吻了。

And ya revel in the dips， When yer backbone slips

Takin' honeysuckle sips ，From yer rollin' hips 

  _他站起来，终于能走路的时候每一步都令人疼痛难忍。他不得不跛足行走。他不知道自己将要走到哪里。但他知道他不能停下。当他转身他就会变成日出后日复一日地冲击着海岸的海潮上的数亿泡沫之一。当他回头他就会被烧成逃离索多玛与俄魔拉路上的烟白色盐柱。I want to live on my own. I want to be loved. I want a perfect soul. But I'm a monster so how could those become true?_

It shifts and shifts It's a Slow Dive

在左边他看见另一个自己向后倾身倒去。那么一瞬间他感到音乐变得模糊仿佛躺在六尺之下的棺材里隔着棺材板听见的来自地面之上的喧嚣。遥远。陌生。某个奥斯瓦尔德-科伯特似乎因为那个脸颊上的吻而站立不稳。但他能嗅到空气里对死亡和已知的未来的恐惧。马罗尼的手在他的后腰上按了一下，似乎是想接住他。然后他看到他们脸上的表情都变了。不可预测。然后马罗尼的手滑开了。他失去支撑倒在地上。奥斯瓦尔德看着他自己的身体躺在地上。他和萨尔瓦多-马罗尼站在一列，望着地上躺着的朝他们投以同样视线的另一个奥斯瓦尔德-科伯特。有血从地上的奥斯瓦尔德背后渗出来。他意识到那红色的液体正在扩散。形成一对翅膀的形状。一种属于企鹅目的退化了的，不再具有实际上的意义的，讽刺性的器官的形状。

  “Why？”

  “你知道为什么。”他听见马罗尼说。“我敢打赌法尔科内的宅子里可没有这样好的留声机。”

  “It's a Slow Dive, Penguin."

 

在派对上他见到了爱德华-尼格码。

这场会晤并非由他主动促成。但奥斯瓦尔德可以确信他对此将负有一半责任。

他注意到在所有以深色西装为主的保守的老派绅士中闪过一点绿。他起先以为是某位女士。即便对于女士来说，把如此鲜艳的，谜一般的绿色带到派对上也是非常大胆的一项选择了。

 他再一次见到那点绿色的时候是在下一支舞开始的时候。人群来来回回的前后旋转，女士的长裙旋转起来仿佛海潮。那点绿色在其中忽隐忽现。然后在一个瞬间，一个空档，他看见了那个人。那点绿色。

_而他也被看见了。_

_那个人开始朝他走过来。_ 他的身影依然在五颜六色的海潮中时隐时现。这使得他仿佛像在忽闪着前行一般。

_“我能帮你什么吗，先生？”_

_“你就是企鹅人。”他说，以一种正在确认的口气说出了肯定句。_

_“你是谁？”_

_“The Rrrrrrrriddler.”他用戴着黑手套的手指按住一边的帽檐，轻轻低头致意。_

_“你想要什么？”_

_“我想要的？富人需要的，穷人拥有的，如果你吃了，你就会死掉。我是什么？”_

_“那是...一个谜语吗？”_

_“你喜欢谜语吗？”_

_“不。”他抓起一支酒杯，“我恨它们，实际上。”_

_“Nothing. The answer is nothing. ”他微笑了。一种眼镜蛇般的微笑。他把一张画着荧光问号的深绿色卡片放入奥斯瓦尔德的胸前口袋，轻轻拍了拍，“Call me if you need.”_

_“我不需要。”奥斯瓦尔德从牙缝里挤出几个字。“你站得太近了，先生。”他尤其恨比他高出许多的人离他过近。这感觉就像是一种最糟糕的冒犯。_

_“哦。”他假模假样地向后退了一步，朝奥斯瓦尔德夸张地鞠了一个躬，“祝您有愉快的一天，企鹅人先生。”_

_奥斯瓦尔德看着他按着一边帽檐倒退回去。_ 回落的潮水再度把他淹没。那点绿色忽闪着最终消失不见。就像海岸上的泡沫。  

 

  他知道他肯定说漏嘴了。他不确定是哪部分出卖了他自己。但他知道。马罗尼也知道。但马罗尼从未提起。他表现得如此平静以至于奥斯瓦尔德自己都差一点以为是真的了。

  接下来发生的事叫他措手不及。马罗尼开始带他出去。他第一次被毫无准备地扔上黑色limo的时候心脏砰砰直跳，他结结巴巴地问司机和身旁的马罗尼到底要去哪儿。但马罗尼只用了一个词就让他闭嘴了。

  “Shhhh. Silent, Penguin."

  他以为马罗尼会把他带到什么屠宰场之类的地方把他杀死以报复他的背叛，或许背后也有一部分来自Fish的授意。他们对于背叛者的仇恨是相通的。但他下车的时候发现自己站在一家手工定制西装店中。

“这条领带很适合你。”

“我看上去像个该死的销售。”

“但是很适合你。”镜子里马罗尼把那条滑稽的蓝色波点领带从他的脖子下拿走。“I'll take this one."

  他开始怀疑这是不是一种意大利式的羞辱方式。马罗尼在明明得知了他的背叛之后对他甚至比往日更好－－那些昂贵西服就是其中之一的证明。街头小巷的流言开始谣传Maroni Crime Family的首领养了一个新的秘密情人。

  但这并不像看上去那样好。他们彼此都清楚这不是看上去的那样。那些数千美元一套的西服，价值数百美元的领带的款式都近乎稀有的丑陋－－那种稀有到要跨越大半个美国才能找出那么几件的极丑之作品。马罗尼能找到它们也可谓用心良苦。

  它们和奥斯瓦尔德一点都不合适。这点他们都知道。他清楚自己穿上它们就像穿上小丑套装。而他最在意的就是自己看上去的模样。他对自身相貌的丑陋的自知之明迫使他在别处弥补回失去的自尊。马罗尼对此心如明镜。当他不得不屈服穿上那些丑陋的服装出现在宴会上时那些眼光在他身上打转叫他的膝盖疼痛地仿佛火烧。那时候他就会看见马罗尼站在不远处朝他举杯，冲他眨眼。奥斯瓦尔德也举杯作为回应。但他转头就把那杯酒连同杯子一块儿扔进了垃圾桶。

  他希望马罗尼在地狱燃烧。就像但丁在神曲-地狱篇中所描述的一样。

  I wish you could burn in hell.

  在马罗尼在他的体内达到顶峰后他一定是在黑暗中把他的秘密想法说出来了。他的身体滚烫，呼吸炽热，思维混沌。在黑暗的浪潮中他看不见马罗尼的脸。他的指甲陷入的可能是任何一个怪物的后背。在他体内冲刺的可能是任何一个魔鬼的性器。

  Then you gonna burn with me. 

  In quel inferno.

  萨尔瓦多的声音听上去仿佛是从地底下传来的。哦，他一定是已经疯了。阿卡姆级别的疯。他因为这个念头而咯咯地笑了。当马罗尼的手捏住他的脖颈的时候。气管被逐渐收紧但他只感到热。滚烫。炽热。是五千五百零五摄氏度的太阳表面的高温。是火山的温度。还有地狱的温度。

 "Sì." 他说。在氧气被切断之前。在黑暗的海洋将他拖入深渊之前。他有必须被完成的告解。

 "Sì."

 

  他看见天变了。电闪雷鸣。但是风暴始终没有到来。

  直到有一天他感到有什么东西滴在了他的头上。是雨。也是血。

  然后整个世界都开始下猩红的雨。

  他正在街上走着的时候一辆黑色limo从他身边停了下来。马罗尼的脸从后座探了出来。“上来，企鹅。”

  “马罗尼阁下......”

  “Come over here. We have business to discuess."

  他不可抑制地发出一阵歇斯底里的笑声。并非因为紧张。而是放松。释然。一种relief。因为他知道这一天终于来了。

 

  他隐约猜测到他们是在北上。在漫长的旅途中他睡着了。

   _梦里依然是哥谭的海。他从码头上掉下去，像海盗船上落入水中的宝藏箱一样径直沉往水底。他盯着海面上漂浮着的光，耳边是哥谭在给他唱的格特鲁德的歌。然后他看见海面开始涌现出众多水波纹。他意识到是下雨了。_

_There's a war coming......a terrible war._

_There will be chaos....Rivers of blood in the streets._

_他看得见电闪雷鸣，风暴如何撕碎码头周围的小船，以及猩红的雨水是怎样把海面染红的。但他知道自己是安全的。_

_Lacrimosa dies illa_

_Qua resurget ex favilla_

_Judicandus homo reus._

_哥谭的歌声变得深重而忧伤。他们都在唱歌。他的同族们。Jene meerjungfrau. 他们合唱的是安魂的弥撒曲－－莫扎特的《d小调安魂弥撒曲》第三部分Sequentia中的最后一节Lacrimosa dies illa－－在为他这具没有灵魂的身体祈祷，追悼，安抚他不存在的灵魂。_

_Huic ergo parce, Deus:_

_Pie Jesu Domine,_

_Dona eis requiem._

  在童年格特鲁德时常跟他提及在她的故乡斯洛伐克的那座大教堂－－Basilica of St. Giles。她会一遍又一遍地跟他描述那红砖砌成的宗教建筑的屋顶，那些哥特式翼的祭坛画，还有那些十几米高的玻璃上的马赛克彩绘。她会捧着奥斯瓦尔德的脸颊，充满遗憾地喃喃自语着："Schade! Schade! 你不知道我多希望我亲爱的宝贝能亲眼过来看一眼......life-worthy experience......totayyy...”

  _Amen_.

 

  "Wake up, sleepyhead."  

  他是被一阵敲击声惊醒的。再一次。他抬头看见马罗尼站在车窗外朝他微笑。他紧跟着下了车。在看到前方伫立着的小木屋后便意识到他们已经远离了市中心。一个寂静的地方。一个没有人会打扰的地方。一个适合无声地解决一切的地方。

  “Good place to discuess business, huh? Quiet, peaceful, harmonious. "他竖起一根手指在面前晃了晃， "And far away from those chirping pricks. " 他们都笑了。“I like this place."

   "Me too!”奥斯瓦尔德耸耸肩，双手向上扬去。他的笑容看上去真心诚意。

 “那就别杵在那儿，快进来坐下。”

   马罗尼打开门，为他把住，做了一个请的手势。真他妈贴心。他暗自啐了一口。怕我像冰上的企鹅一样滑走吗。但表面上他所做的仅仅是微笑着，拖着步子走进了屋子。

  当他进去后他才意识到内部比外观看上去要大得多。这屋子给他一种似曾相识的怪异感－－啊，对了，之前的那座别墅：没有长住的痕迹，却始终保持一尘不染。

  他注意到壁炉边摆的有几样竟然是马罗尼最喜欢的意大利瓷器收藏。对此他先是感到惊异，后又陷入了迷惑之中。他已经意识到马罗尼在这间木屋所下的功夫并不比对他的其他几栋别墅少。甚至更多。但他依旧不明白其中根源。

   “请坐。我们得坐下谈谈。”

   他顺从了。

   “我感到是时候谈谈信任在我们的关系之中扮演的角色了。真正的信任。我们之间绝对的诚实。No secrets."

   “我双手赞成。”他恭顺地回应。

   “So here is a secret to start off." 马罗尼说，“Liza已经死了。被法尔科内亲手掐断脖子的。”

   他的嘴唇抿紧了。“对您，马罗尼阁下，我没有什么掩藏的秘密－－”

  “不，我看你还没搞清楚这游戏该怎么玩，企鹅。我告诉你一个秘密，你告诉我一个。这游戏才能进行下去。好了，现在该你了。”

   “我不怎么喜欢圆点波纹的领带。”

  “Good to know. 我还跟Fish说过话。”马罗尼继续道，“你想知道我们谈话的内容？告诉我另外一个秘密。这次我要一个足够劲爆的。”

  “我都是假装的。萨尔，和你一起在床上的时候我从来没高 潮过。”奥斯瓦尔德说。他的蓝眼睛正逐渐变得冰冷。就像“后天”那部电影里正在结冰的海洋。

  马罗尼有那么一秒看上去猝不及防。但也只是一晃而过。“Fair enough. Fish说她最近才发现你一直是法尔科内的走狗，把我们两个都愚弄了。她还说你从我们见面的第一天就计划好了。现在，告诉我另外一个秘密，奥斯瓦？”

   _他最后一次见到Liza是在码头。他走过去的时候一群海鸥正停在她周围。她浅粉色的丝巾被海风吹到前面遮住了面孔。她摊开手心，让手里的面包屑从手指缝里慢慢漏下去落到地上。虽然大部分都被海风直接带走吹入了海中。_

_他时常好奇fish对她的头脑到底做了什么。奥斯瓦尔德从Butch那里听闻过Fish是怎么让那两个姑娘为争夺工作而大打出手的。Butch跟他绘声绘色地描述了那涂着深蓝色眼影，黑色卷发遮住一半脸的女孩是怎么拽住另外一个女孩的头发将她的头以极度暴力的方式一次又一次地磕在水泥地面上的。说到一半的时候Butch伸手给自己倒了另外一杯酒，顺便帮奥斯瓦尔德把他的那杯满上。“What a scene.”他喝了一口，嘴角泛起一个笑容，“噢，女人啊，女人啊。”奥斯瓦尔德也附和着微笑了。“是的。女人们。”_

_“Fish当初是怎么跟你说的？”_

_“她问我是否想要成为和她一样的女人，powerful, and be respected. I said yes. ”_

_"你为什么想要这份工作，Liza？" 他向前移动，站到和她并肩的位置。他们一起眺望远方的海平线。“如果是在一开始，我确实可以理解。我知道你是怎么得到这份工作的。你骨子里确实有一种东西，就是它让你接受了Mooney小姐的邀请，是不是？但现在－－我的意思是，看看你现在的样子，我都要快认不出你了。你真的还想要这份工作吗？”_

_她没有回应。_

_“Liza,”他加重了语气，“你被Mooney骗了。”他抓住她的肩膀，后者踉跄着跟上，几乎要从码头边缘摔下。他紧紧按着她的肩膀，强迫她直视自己在水中的倒影。“那一套典型的说辞就是Fish编出来哄骗你这种女孩的。而她知道你一定会上钩－－请原谅我的直率－－因为我们都见过无数像你这一类型的女孩－－有着非凡品质却不够好命的女孩们的下场。你知道你是永远不可能成为Fish的，是不是？看看你自己，她没有试图去把你骨子里的那种东西带出来。取而代之的是，她磨灭了它，仅仅为了她自己。”_

_“我想我爱上了法尔科内。”她安静地说。奥斯瓦尔德松开她的肩膀，向旁边移了一步，以给他们留出足够的空间。_

_“但你是Fish Mooney的秘密武器。你知道你将来必须要做什么。”_

_“你呢？你自己知道吗？”_

_他沉默了一会儿。“当然。”他最终说。_

_“你对萨尔瓦多-马罗尼感觉如何？”_

_“这该是什么意思？”_

   _“我在问你对他的感觉。”_

_“I want to kiss his dead body." 他简短地回答。_

_她伸出手拽住丝巾的末端，在海风即将把它吹走的前一刻。丝巾在她的指尖不断抖动，仿佛渔网中挣扎的真鲷。_

_“向法尔科内坦白一切吧，Liza. 乘你还能的时候。”他说，“Let's burn that bitch down together.”_

 

  “我拿走了你的枪。”他站起身，从衣袋里掏出那把左轮手枪，拇指扣下保险，让枪口瞄准对方的额头。“我拿走你的枪是因为我知道你可能会相信她。但这不代表她在讲实话。”

  “Is she? "

  “她也在耍你。她把我安插到你这里来，就像把Liza安插到法尔科内那里一样。这样她就可以有一天把你们一起打倒成为哥谭新的女王。”

   “那是在你的计划之前还是之后？”

    “现在，该你了。”他几乎是在咬牙切齿了。

  “你这不知感恩的混帐东西。I treated you like a friend."

  "Like a monkey friend. You are the zookeeper, remember?" 虹膜后闪过冰冷的火焰，“现在，告诉我那个秘密。”

  “你是对的。我把你打扮的像马戏团里的瘸腿猴子因为我让你出现在我的房子和派对里从来不是为了像个舞会皇后一样穿的漂漂亮亮的。我从来没有想过让你高潮因为我操你的时候从来就不是为了让你爽的。该是你服侍我，不是反过来。”他讽刺地看着奥斯瓦尔德，还是那个该死的仿佛看一个只会耍单一的戏法的猴子的厌烦的眼神。奥斯瓦尔德憎恶那个眼神－－那个好像他甚至都不值得马罗尼动上一根手指的眼神。他感到自己就像是一个憎恶他的父亲，却又渴望他的认可的孩子。

  一阵强烈的自我厌恶席卷全身。

“You are the monkey, and I'm the zookeeper. 你不想让我待你如同朋友，那么这就是今后我们的关系。”马罗尼双手摊开，冷静地盯着奥斯瓦尔德的眼睛。“这是你的选择，企鹅。”

   奥斯瓦尔德的嘴唇颤抖。他的下嘴唇被咬的太过厉害以至于他都能尝到其上的血腥味。一种浓郁的，腥咸的，苦涩的味道。

   _当萨尔瓦多-马罗尼让他跪下，领口敞开，叫他用牙齿帮自己咬开拉链，按着他的头操他的嘴最后射在他口中迫使他咽下去时候他也尝到了同样的味道。他记得马罗尼大腿肌肉的每一次痉挛，紧张和放松。还有揪住他发根的手指。他想他不会承认那种感觉也给他以同样的快感。就像他也不会承认当马罗尼的手指穿梭在他的头发间触碰到他的头皮时有电流和肾上腺素在他的循环系统里四处穿梭。_

  他并非喜欢那些。

  他想他只是习惯了它们。习惯到了一种只要它们消失他就会感到生活失去了某种平衡的程度。

   _He's addicted to them._

_And they were never enough for him._

  他扣动了扳机。Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang。

  白烟后马罗尼连眼皮都没有颤动一下。接着他就明白为什么了。一种恐怖感从他的脊椎骨升起。他盯着缓缓升起，逐渐盖住他实现的白色烟雾－－太浓，太白了，还有刺鼻的气味－－做作而虚假的仿佛万圣节小孩的恶作剧。

    烟雾后传过来的是熟悉的声音：“我已经对这个游戏开始感到厌倦了。就让我再告诉你一个秘密作为结束吧，企鹅。”

  “枪里面装的是空包弹。”

   他想逃跑，但是马罗尼比他更快。他被一拳揍倒在地上。在他能起身之前马罗尼已经抓住了他的领子。在陷入黑暗之前的最后一刻他的大脑所能感到的只有额头后传来的剧痛。

 

  他醒来的时候一切都是模糊的。像在恐怖电影中被冰封在水下的人隔着半透明的冰层向上看去的视角。等他的瞳孔终于能聚焦的时候他看见了一张脸。在看到那张脸的时候他开始好奇一个人能在醒来后的五分钟内再度陷入第二次昏迷的几率有多大。

  “你昏过去了，企鹅。”萨尔瓦多说。他伸出手在他面前挥了挥。奥斯瓦尔德试图移动，当他发现自己的左手腕被铐在床柱上的时候他开始恐慌了。

  “那是因为你一拳打在了我的头上。”他勉强地组织出一个回应。

  马罗尼微笑了，一个早就洞悉一切的微笑。“我真高兴见到你还这么精力充沛，企鹅。让我来告诉你一些事吧，如何？”

   “是什么？”他喘着气说。在此期间他使出最大的力气试图挣脱手铐。徒劳无功。

  马罗尼饶有兴趣地看着他。就像在看着囚笼里拽着铁栏杆挣扎的猴子。看，这就是他喜欢这个小家伙的原因之一。不同于其他在看到“前方死路，悬崖”的牌子前就改变前进路线的人，奥斯瓦尔德-科伯特总会忽视警告然后觉得他自己会是那个能从裂缝上飞跃过去安全到达另一头的幸运儿。这种人要么极度自负要么极度愚蠢。

  他曾想过是他的过度放纵让那企鹅逐渐忘却自己的地位变得自以为是。但现在他意识到也许并非是他的缘故－－实际上，并非是任何人的缘故。那企鹅就像所有以为自己带有被选择的光环的人士一样天生自恋。以为他是特殊的，注定和其他人不同，注定能成就丰功伟绩。但那只是妈妈给孩子的精神安慰。就像法尔科内在那次会面里跟他所说的，像奥斯瓦尔德-科伯特这样的人永远也不可能成为上位者。有野心和抱负的人很多，大部分都来源于自我夸大的幻觉。这些没有实力也没有运气支撑他们的幻想变为现实的人将怀抱着他们幻灭的理想，自我厌恶和对世界的憎恨躺在棺材里和一辈子都是个无名之辈的现实一起腐烂。而奥斯瓦尔德-科伯特也不例外。

“在你昏迷的期间我仔细地思考了你说过的。但是，奥斯瓦，‘don't overestimate the power of forgiveness’。我给了你很多，很多次机会。但你给我回报的是什么？Betrayal, dishonesty。我对你非常失望。你本觉你可有大作为。”

  “我是一个叛徒，一个小人，就像你说的。”奥斯瓦尔德似乎是非常累了。“要杀了我，那请便吧，马罗尼阁下。”

   “好笑。尤其是当这话是从背叛了一个又一个家族，做了一个又一个的威胁，还有那些卑鄙勾当就是为了保住这条小命的人嘴里说出来的时候。非常黑色幽默。你求我把子弹打入你的额头，死到当头你又会抱着我的腿求我放你一马。”

  Those words are hanging in the air. 在似乎长至永恒，久到奥斯瓦尔德几乎要再度睡过去的沉默之后，萨尔瓦多-马罗尼开口了。

  “你肯定对这栋房子抱有疑问。还有原先的那一栋。”一只手搭在他受伤变形的膝盖骨上。掌心的温度叫他的骨头仿佛工厂里的钢铁一般逐渐熔化。“我知道你有。你一直是个聪明的猴子，是不是，奥斯瓦？”

  奥斯瓦尔德没有回答。他只是歪着头靠在床头板上，浮肿眼皮下的蓝眼睛冷酷地盯着他。他看上去要比往日的任何一个奥斯瓦尔德都看上去冷酷的多。有那么一瞬间叫他几乎想起了维克多。那双盯着他的冻结的蓝眼睛和他掌心下的冰冷肢体能叫最有经验的护士怀疑起前面人的真实性。

   **And he looks so sadistic and vulunerable at the same time.**

 他们叫他企鹅是对的。他是从北极来的企鹅。由内到外由尖冰组成。伸手触碰即可被割断指头。但他同时也是脆弱的。只要马罗尼伸手按住他的脑袋，逐渐施力－－那企鹅的脑袋便会和他冰蓝色眼睛燃烧着的怒火一起被捏碎。就像当你足够用力地握住一块冰，然后等着咔嚓一声它在你手心四分五裂。

  “这一次。我们不玩游戏了。我已经厌烦了那游戏。我相信你也是。那么我就直说了。”他坦白，“我买它们是为了你。”

  他看见奥斯瓦尔德的眼睛猛然睁大。“你－－你在说谎。”

  “我在阐述事实，奥斯瓦。我原先考虑的是那栋别墅。但是后来我看中了这片土地。还有上面的木屋－－”

  “That's bullsh--"

  “You, shut up！" 企鹅人因为突然提高的音量而瑟缩回去。他顺从地闭上嘴，嘴唇紧紧地抿成一条线。犯罪头领平静地继续被打断的阐述。

  “我的意思是，你环顾四周，你看到森林，琥珀，鸟类。这儿很平静。祥和。我喜欢这里。我想以后－－空闲的时候，可以到这里来住上一两天。但我不想让屋子空着。你知道我想要什么吗？我想要一打开门就能看到壁炉里的火烧着，然后有个人坐在前面的椅子上，看书，或者干他妈的随便什么，然后他会上来，一瘸一拐地，带着那愚蠢的笑容打招呼，‘你的一天如何，马罗尼阁下’？然后我们坐下来，谈话。晚饭后我们就到床上去，然后在床单上操他直到黎明他再也叫不出声。”奥斯瓦尔德依然盯着他，他的眼睛不再冷酷，但是他的肌肉因为对气氛的不适而拉紧了。“我以为你会是那个合适的人选。法尔科内能有一个Liza, 为什么我就不能有一个科伯特？真滑稽。当听说那姑娘被他亲手掐死因为她是fish派来的内奸的事情暴露的时候我笑得很厉害。也许我不应该的。当同样的事发生到我身上的时候我才发现我一点也笑不出来。这一点也不好笑，企鹅。一点也不。”

  “你认为她爱过那老头吗，企鹅？”

  “I believe she did, Don Maroni."

  “那么你呢？”

  “I believe I did. Used to. "

  “如果你想通过编造我想要的答案来获得生机的话，你最好省省力气。因为如果我一旦发现你在撒谎，企鹅，你的尸体第二天早上就会被人从码头发现。”

   "我在撒谎？”奥斯瓦尔德猛地坐起身，他的脸几乎凑到马罗尼的鼻尖。后者十分确信如果不是手铐铐着那企鹅他的鼻子很可能在那一瞬间就不存在了。他们的脸贴的如此之近，他甚至能看清奥斯瓦尔德虹膜的每一次细微的收缩与扩张。他惊奇于奥斯瓦尔德在一天之内所表现出的，他在过往一年中前所未见的，如此多而激烈的反应－－Artfulness, cruelty, coldness, defiance, determination; and now......wrath。这是如此的令人着迷。他盯着那双眼睛，感到有温热的呼吸喷到他的脸上。弗兰基一直不是个很聪明－－或者说足够狡猾的人。但他有一点是对的。马罗尼阁下从不会害怕。他只会后退一步。就像当里面关着的狮子突然从跳起来扒着栏杆与你对视时。他知道那后面有链子拴着。

  “这挺讽刺的，不是吗？考虑到当我们说出事实的时候都认为对方在撒谎，而撒谎的时候彼此又都认为对方在阐述事实。”奥斯瓦尔德扯出一个笑容，他看上去几乎是在引诱了。而这定会立即让萨尔瓦多-马罗尼下身坚硬如铁－－如果把场景调换一下的话。“从我们见面的一天我就是个叛徒。所有那些我假装的，所有那些你隐瞒的－－你想要真相吗？那么那一天也就是我们之间的关系土崩瓦解的日子。因为我们的关系就是建立在该死的谎言之上的。”他的眼眶开始泛红，“事实是，马罗尼阁下，像我们这样的人永远不可能有一个好的结局。所以你还在该死地期待着什么？"

    奥斯瓦尔德是对的。就像他自己说的，他什么时候出过错？

    他还在该死地期待着什么？

    他能感到臀部后的皮套里插着的金属物件传来的凉意。他知道那是奥斯瓦尔德之前握着的六发左轮手枪。

    只是这一次枪膛里装的不再是空包弹了。

    _他的手慢慢伸向背后，握住它，然后拔出。奥斯瓦尔德歪着头看着他，灰蓝色的虹膜反射着木屋窗户外照进的苍白日光，与壁炉的火光在其中一起跳动。壁炉里的柴火噼里啪啦地燃烧着。木柴迸裂时发出的一声几近枪声的巨响几乎叫他条件反射地伏下身。他忍住了。当他再抬起头的时候奥斯瓦尔德也看着他。有一颗指甲盖大小的红点出现在他的额头上然后逐渐扩大。他的上下眼睫毛又轻又快地触碰到一起又分开。他的嘴唇张开马罗尼能听见他从牙缝里吸气的声音。嘶－嘶－嘶－嘶。像泄漏的煤气。_

   科伯特瑟缩了。因为那声来自壁炉里木头的炸响声。马罗尼的手抚上他的颧骨，拇指轻轻在他粗糙的皮肤上来回摩擦。宰鱼前准备去鳞的屠夫。他想。

  “我想要原谅你。企鹅。”萨尔瓦多说，”但信任不是一个加冕仪式。信任是你挣来的。不是我能给予的。”

   “当然，马罗尼阁下。我会尽我所能证明的。您真是再宽宏大量不过了。我会对您的恩惠一直铭记在心的......”

    "Just...cut the bullshit. For me, and you.”马罗尼举起一只手，为企鹅人因为突然把后面的话咽回去而变成被呛到时的红色的脸而感到被逗乐。那张脸在看见他拔出枪的时候猛地扭曲成一团。马罗尼在他能尖声求饶之前扣动了扳机。奥斯瓦尔德开始抽泣。他双手捂住脸，然后在意识到自己还活着的时候颤抖着去触摸身体。在发现他被铐住的左手竟能自由活动的时候他停住了。他惊讶地注视着断裂的手铐。再抬头想要表达谢意的时候他只看到了空气。

  萨尔瓦多-马罗尼已经离开了。

 

  他再次从床上醒来的时候是在凌晨。或者说清早。他只能从天的颜色来判断。

  屋子里依然是昏暗的。他躺在床上茫然地盯着天花板。耳边传来的只有窗外鸟的叫声和木头噼里啪啦的燃烧声。他很久没在这么安静的地方待过了。

  “ _早上好。”_

  他抬头，然后看见一个瘦长的绿色身影站在他的床脚。谜语人－－the fuck is his name?爱德华－－对，爱德华-尼格码。一种仿佛维多利亚时代钟表匠的名字。他不确定。

  “你为什么在这里？”

   _“检查你是否还活着。还在喘气。”_ 他咧嘴笑了。牙齿在昏暗的光线下闪闪发光，在他的脸上闪耀着。奥斯瓦尔德猜他可能刚刚想到了一个关于呼吸与生死之间联系的谜语或者笑话。 _他妈的柴郡猫。_

  “我很好。你可以走了。”他跳下床，开始朝出口走去。他拧了拧门把手。门是锁着的。

  “该死的。”他嘟囔着，不抱希望地去检查窗闩，依然锁着的。他转回身的时候尼格码还在那顶傻乎乎的帽子下对他笑。

  “有什么好笑的。”

  “ _你看－－你知道－－事实是，我早就知道了门和窗是锁着的事实。但你不知道。当一个已经知道了会发生什么的人看其他人还在手忙脚乱地尝试的时候－－这种观察的过程和相互矛盾的事实－－非常有趣。”_

  “你真是一个怪人，尼格码。”

  “ _谜语人。叫我谜语人。请。_ ”

  “不。”他用力眨了一下眼。“还有，从我脑袋里出去。请。”

  他再睁开眼的时候尼格码已经不在了。凭空消失了一般。他差一点就要为自己没问尼格码是怎么进来的要感到遗憾了。但考虑到幻觉在现实里并不存在，他只为自己的愚蠢而感到羞愧。

  他盯着空气看的时候仿佛还能看见那八颗闪亮的白牙残留在空气中。就像当你盯着太阳看太久的时候看墙上都有光斑的残余。

 

  马罗尼有一个不错的藏书室。实际上，它远远超过了“不错”所能形容的。那间藏书室是那种你只会在私人书店见到而永远不会想象到会在一个森林中的木屋里出现的那种。 

  他随便选了一本。然后到厨房去给自己泡了杯茶。进去的时候他想到那把藏在抽屉里的枪。一种不舒服的感觉立刻涌上他的胃部。冰箱里还放着一些速冻食品。但马罗尼不该对他的做饭技巧有什么指望的。他虽然在厨房洗了几个月的碗，但这和他是否能把牛排解冻并在最后配着酱汁安全，美味地盛入盘中一点关系都没有。也许他该回书房看看里面有没有菜谱。

  到中午的时候他去冲了个澡。然后回来睡了一会儿。从下午的阳光里醒来的时候他感到一股空虚和自我厌恶。他对着镜子里那个头发蓬松的人说，这就是你想要的吗。成为动物园里笼子的关着的猴子。那些关于成为哥谭之王的梦想呢，那些驱动力呢。你就想在这里腐烂吗？

  尼格码在镜子里愠怒地注视着他。

   _奥斯瓦尔德-科伯特。生存是第一需要。感情只会是你的阿喀琉斯之踵。让自己被感情操纵你就失去了自我。还有未来。The future----is **purple**. Not  **maroon**. Rrrrremember that. _

   他试着不去想这一切。他憎恨逃避。但是平生第一次他无法坦然面对。他让自己沉浸到书和茶里去。这样至少有一段时间他可以暂时不用面对。但这并非长久之计。只是拖延时间的慢性毒药。那一天迟早会到来。

  挂钟到十点的时候他听见了门闩打开的声音。他拖着右脚跛着前去迎接。马罗尼看见他时立刻笑了。他张开双臂让奥斯瓦尔德过去和他拥抱。

  “How's your day, Penguin?”

   "Fantastic. " 他说。往声音里加了些热度。“我非常喜欢您的书房。”

 “Good. Good." 马罗尼松开了他。奥斯瓦尔德走过去帮他把大衣脱下并挂起。

   “你不是个厨子，对不对？奥斯瓦？这就样你还在一个餐馆工作。”他拍拍奥斯瓦尔德的肩，“别担心。我会叫人拿点东西来的。但是你得学会照顾自己，小伙子。我不想回来见到你的尸体。”

   “Yes. Don Maroni." 

  “Have a seat. Let's have a drink before the food's arrival. Shall we?"

   他没有拒绝。

   _跑吧。_

    当马罗尼给他满上第三杯的时候有液体因为太满而撒到他腿上。马罗尼掏出纸巾的时候他手忙脚乱地说可以自己来。但当纸巾的摩擦减少而手指的摩擦增加且轨迹上移时他明白了。

   _乘你还能的时候。_

  他没有说不。

 

  很热。滚烫。

  他在内心尖叫。他的神经已被熔化。但他叫不出来。他所能做的只有让呻吟和喘息从嗓子的最深处像海底浮起的泡泡一样被吐出。他感到自己像站在一艘暴风雨中颠簸的船的甲板上，从一边滑到另一边。基督耶稣啊。

   他按照马罗尼的指示趴下去的时候依然感到不舒服。这很奇怪。因为他不需要面对那个人。但他更宁愿马罗尼能当着他的面把他操进床单里。当马罗尼看着他的时候他能产生被爱着的错觉。不是像这样－－当他的头发被抓住，臀部被抬高，然后被毫无准备地从后进入。他的指甲陷进掌心。皮肤开始流血。注意到血迹后马罗尼把他翻过来。然后奥斯瓦尔德开始抽泣。他被从眼睛开始亲吻，到锁骨结束。他被询问是否要停止。他拒绝了。然后他第一次被真正地亲吻了。在嘴唇上。他激烈地吻回去。马罗尼把他钉在墙上亲吻的时候他的脑袋猛地撞到墙壁。但他一点也不在乎。前方是岩浆而背后是冰山。他在极热与极冷中来回摆动直到第一次主动到达顶峰。他失去支撑瘫软在萨尔瓦多的怀里。直到清洗完毕回到床上他们都没有再说话。在黑暗中他紧紧地贴在萨尔瓦多的胸前这样对方的手臂就可以更好地锁在他的后腰上。他让耳朵贴在马罗尼胸前的皮肤上然后倾听。他数着萨尔瓦多心跳的频率直到睡着。

  尼格码在床头柜前站着。 _Are you really comfortable with all those shit you've got yourself into._

   _I have feelings for him._

_Swimming in the darkness. How' bout that. You have to do it. Eventually. You think he won't kill you? Just because he fucks you hard every night doesn't means he LOVES you. You don't deserve that. Neither of you. You are not made to love. You are menipulated by your sentimentality. That is the soft spot he uses to against you. So he could play you under his thumb. Think about what you are going to become. You are wasting yourself. Disgracing yourself._

_Then drown me._

_What?_

_Drown me with your desire._

 “Are you talking in the sleep, Penguin?"

  “我很抱歉。马罗尼阁下。”

  叹气。“闭嘴。然后躺回去。你在那边一直叽叽咕咕的非常恼人。”

    他顺从了。

 

  奥斯瓦尔德不确定这样的日子持续了多久。可能是一个星期。也可能是一个月。也可能是一年。他的尖牙和利爪，光荣与梦想都在被时间磨去。但他还没把那些书看完。

   他躺在壁炉前的羊毛地毯上放空自己的时候会回想这一切。他不清楚自己到底对此感觉如何。在这里他不用和那些愚蠢的，暴力的人们打交道。不用听任何那些难以忍受的愚蠢至极的想法。他想要爱一个人。然后这个人能爱他回来。他已经生活在了他的幻想之中。

   这就是我想要的。不是吗。

  但他知道自己不属于这里。他知道吗？

   这是一个无从下手解决的矛盾。他想要马罗尼想要的。森林中的小屋。平静的生活。和某个人一起。但他也想要别的。比如权力。比如在哥谭的最高建筑的顶峰能看到的而不是在山脚的木屋的窗口随处就能看到的风景。他好奇那将会是个什么样子。

  他不知道哪个才是他真正的理想。就像他不知道自己对马罗尼和马罗尼对他的感情。

  _你注定会成就伟大功绩。_

   _你注定无法得到好的结局。_

  这是他们说的。他们总是那么说。但他们对自己又了解多少？又是什么使得他们觉得自己有资格像宣读自由宣言一样宣读自己的命运？

  他猜他也许只是太好奇了。好奇心导致对现状的不满足使得他总是对不属于自己的虎视眈眈。

   _He was no good._

_And he was never enough._

 

 他逃走了。

 过程比他想的要简单。当椅子轻而易举地砸穿他本以为会是防弹玻璃的玻璃的时候他就明白马罗尼从未真正想过把他囚禁于此。锁住笼子里的猴子确保它不逃出有一千一万种方法。马罗尼从中选择了最简单的。我从未想过强迫你。我对此不感兴趣。这是他说的。你依然可以保存你的自由意志。

  以前他觉得这是一个虚情假意，文质彬彬的谎言。就像电视上穿的西装革履的政客谈论社会福利时所说的。但现在他明白马罗尼从未对此撒谎。萨尔瓦多-马罗尼可以决定他所剩的选项和他的选择后的结果。但他依然被给予了通过自由意志做出决定的权利。

  但这是否真的是全部事实？谁知道呢。人都否具有自由意志依然是一个至今还充满争议性的哲学话题。奥斯瓦尔德是个帮派分子而不是哲学博士。他很早就从学校辍了学。钱的原因，大部分是。有时候他也会思考一些社会性的问题。但他所要的答案都是为今后的行动做铺垫。正确与否从不在考虑范围。道德伦理上的意义更不值一提。

  他从树林里逃走。等他找到能打计程车的地方时做的第一件事就是告诉司机去法尔科内的宅子。在过一个红绿灯时他把头转向窗外，意外地发现对街就是马罗尼的餐厅。通过落地窗他能看见其中坐的离窗最近的似乎是一对正在约会的男女。他的视线聚焦在那个绿西装上。他笑起来的时候露出上下两排夺人眼球的白牙，像一只柴郡猫。他似乎感觉到了来自奥斯瓦尔德的视线。他们的目光有一两秒的短暂接触，然后绿西装的目光移回到对面女人的身上。当你约会的对象正坐在对面时，你总是不用太在乎来自一个 **素未谋面的陌生人** 的视线。

 

  法尔科内询问他是否愿意追随他一同北上。但他们还没能实际上动身就被抓住了：和吉姆-戈登以及哈维-布洛克一起在法尔科内以为的安全地点，一座废弃工厂内。

  他们被绑住然后如同一批待宰的牲畜般吊起。然后他看见了两批人朝他们走进。走在最前面的是Fish和马罗尼。他的心脏猛地抽紧了。针刺般疼痛的感觉扩散到五脏六腑。

  他知道这一次就是了。这一次就是结局了。再没有原谅。再没有祈求。他是个彻头彻尾的叛徒。从一开始就是。他从血液里就是个叛徒。他会背叛所有人除了他自己。 _我像你母亲般待你。我待你如同我的朋友。_ 他们说。他不用可以去听就能听出其中的愤怒，不用嗅就能嗅得到其中的失望。 _He asks for anything but gives none._  但他们的关系就是基于谎言与背叛：一个预兆，一个结局的伏笔。

     _You will do that. Eventually._

  "Miss Mooney, 我知道我的死亡就在眼前，但是请让我最后发言－－不是为了我，而是为了您－－因为即便是现在，我依然爱着，且尊敬您。听我一句，您可以杀了我，如果必须的话。但是请让法尔科内活着。一旦法尔科内死了，您对马罗尼来说就没有任何用处了－－而是一个威胁。他会杀了您的。想想看，他为什么会要另一个对手在这镇上和他竞争权力？”

   “噢，这就是你失误的地方了，聪明鬼。她不会是我的竞争对手－－因为她只是个二把手。”

  Fish挑起一边眉毛。奥斯瓦尔德能看出她被冒犯了。“二把手会听人差遣。我不。”

  “我知道。我们之间不会有芥蒂。放轻松。”

  “我很放松。”

   “不，我不这么认为，babes。”   

   Fish微笑了。一个从牙缝里挤出来的微笑。“请不要叫我babes。”

  “你看，你还没有放松。babes，说真的？这不过是一个显示我对你好感的称呼。”他拍拍fish，“那好。是我说错话了。你不是个二把手，你也不是个babes。你告诉我，你想要什么。”

  “What we are, Sal, are partners."

   "很好。你说什么就是什么了。我是Partner Number One, 而你是 Number Two. 就是这样。”他凑近Fish，“我是一号搭档，而你是？”

   “二号。”

   “看，简单的算术。一，二。babes。噢，抱歉。我保证这是最后一次了。”他眨眨眼，然后转身，“伙计们，你们能感受到这其中的气氛了吗？这是胜利，救赎，和力量的气氛。当这老头子一死，新的一天将会立即到来。我们将统治哥谭，建立新的时代，让这城市唯命是从。”然后他转向Fish。“是吧，babes？”

   Fish脸上一直保持的恰到好处的微笑消失了。“别激动，放松。”

   ”不过，”他转回头去，“别叫她babes，还是‘toot’什么的。这是女权问题。”后面的人开始窃笑起来。

  _People like us never get a chance of having a good ending._

   然后她拔出了枪。额头上简单的一枪，萨尔瓦多-马罗尼应声而倒。接着双方的人马开始交火。在混乱中奥斯瓦尔德挣脱了绳子像其他人一样溜了出去。

    _Aren't we._

他回来了。带着一把自动机枪。他以前从未操纵过这种级别的轻武器。体力上就不行。他只是茫无目的地乱射一通。他想要杀光这里的每一个人。尤其是 **Fish** 。他极度愤怒。火焰和子弹也扑灭不了这种愤怒。他感到怒火正在烧断他的理智。将他吞噬殆尽。她怎么敢就那样杀了马罗尼？让他就这样死在一个潮湿霉烂的工厂里？

   但是不止这些。他被怒火和往日的事件的记忆所淹没。他扔掉机枪，捡起地上的一把手枪。一个打手发现了他并开始求饶。奥斯瓦尔德毫不犹豫地给了在额头上给了他一枪。就像Fish杀马罗尼时。干净利落。

  他用能让整个哥谭听见的音量大声尖叫： **Fish** **，你在哪？！**

   

  他追逐她一直到天台上。他们扭打在一起。Fish大叫着像一头发怒的公牛般向他冲过来并把他撞到围墙上。他回头向下看去的时候目光所及之处只有夜幕下浪涛汹涌的怒海。

   _这并非永恒。我的帮助－－这种巫术是有悖规矩的。我们是无灵魂的怪物－－soulless creatures. 为了获得人类的灵魂，奥斯瓦，你必须要在黎明之前用这把刀带去死亡。当血溅到你的身上时你就会获得你一直渴求的。你不动手你就会回归大海。奥斯瓦。你会变成黎明海上漂着的泡沫之一。_

_不。我不能回去。_

_I can never go back._

_And I can never look back._

  他们纠缠在一起。僵持不下。“射她！Butch！”他大叫，“照我说的做！射她！”

  “你在干什么呢，Butch！快射他！”她尖叫回来。

  “回顾你所受的训练，我的朋友，我命令你打死她！”

  “别听他的，他搅乱了你的脑袋，Butch，I'm your girl, remember? I'm your girl!"

  他似乎再也忍受不了了。一枪。两枪。Fish捂着腹部跌倒在地的时候Butch冲过去抱住了她。他不断地哭泣着说着他有多抱歉。“你知道我永远不会伤害你的，Fish。”他哭着说，“我真的非常非常抱歉。我爱你，Fish。”

   “我知道这不是你的错。是他搅乱了你的脑袋。”她伸手触摸Butch的脸颊。“别担心。你知道我的。你知道我总会好起来的。我也爱你，Butch”。

  奥斯瓦尔德被这一幕所激怒。他们的每一个旁若无人的动作都让他的心脏抽痛。他的伤口不断渗出血液。愤怒与痛苦让他的伤口和扭曲的膝盖骨一同燃烧起来。为什么，为什么是她？为什么该死的Fish能得到爱......当他们其他人都落得如此悲惨结局？这个女人毁掉了他和他所以为拥有过的一切。就在他眼前。

  他捡起之前被打落的铁棍，猛力朝Butch的后脑勺挥击过去。后者倒下，露出Fish那张混杂着悲痛，惊愕和仇恨的扭曲的面孔。

   他的胸口因为涌动的感情而剧烈起伏。他看着她的时候她的形象在他眼中就像被丢进钢水里的T-1000一般不断变换。Fish，马罗尼，吉姆戈登，Butch，还有其他所有的人。她不再只是一个个体，而是一个象征。就像马罗尼说的，在今夜之后，在他毁灭这个痛苦的过往的象征之后，新的时代即将到来；他将统治哥谭，更朝换代，让这城市唯命是从。

  “再见了，Fish。”

   他冲过去，抱住了她，将她从围墙上以全身力气摔下。他能听见Fish的尖叫直到一声重物落入水中的巨响将其取代。他扒住围墙，往下看去却只看到黑暗的海浪。

   他回头看去，Butch捂住面孔，因为亲眼目睹了爱人的丧失而陷入悲恸。他坐在地上，眼圈泛红。看上去无助且绝望。

  在我面前。

  他感到复仇的快感划过他的颈动脉。那里的血管因为肾上腺素和激动而在皮肤下疯狂跳动。他爬上围墙，缓缓直起身。他看着夜幕下灯火通明的哥谭城市，一种想要嚎叫的欲望自胸腔内部萌发。它来自心脏。来自被铁栏杆似的肋骨环绕着的那个器官。来自他内心深处一直被囚禁的猛兽。The monkey in the zoo? No. He is a wolf on the loose. 

  他没有压抑他的欲望。

  "I am The King of Gotham!!"

  他嚎叫。他狂笑。他抽泣。漩涡就在他的脚下，离他有几英尺远。但他知道自己从这一刻已掉入了精神错乱的深渊。他不再往下看。但他知道那些人正在从底下看着他。然后他们消失了。只剩下萨尔瓦多。

   _One day you gonna burn with me, Oswald._

  "Sì." 他说。在他彻底堕入精神错乱的深渊之中。在他完成他的转变之前。他希望他的告解能被收到。

  _“In quel inferno.”_

 

  **Epilogue**

_I had a dream last night,_

_It was such a worrisome dream,_

_There was growing in my garden,_

_A rosemary tree_

 

_A graveyard was the garden,_

_A flowerbed the grave_

_And from the green tree_

_The crown and flower fell._

 

_The blossoms I gathered_

_in a golden jar,_

_It fell out of my hands,_

_And smashed to pieces._

 

_Out of it I saw pearls trickling_

_And droplets rose-red_

_What could the dream mean?_

_Oh, my love, are you dead?_

 

 

 


End file.
